library_of_heavens_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Hongyuan Master Teacher Academy
Hongyuan Master Teacher Academy is established in joint by Hongyuan Empire and the hundred or so Tier 2 Empire Master Teacher Pavilions under them. It's a cradle for 4-star master teachers, and its purpose is to accept and groom talented master teachers. 6-star master teachers conduct lessons personally there to answer their queries. Grades The grades of Hongyuan Master Teacher Academy are divided based on one's master teacher ranking. 4-star pinnacle and half 5-star master teacher freshman will be placed in Grade 1. If they advance to become a full-fledged 5-star master teacher, they will be promoted to Grade 2, and if they become a 5-star middle-tier master teacher, they will become a Grade 3 student… so on and so forth! There a total of 6 grades in Hongyuan Academy. In other words, even 6-star master teachers could be considered as students! It is a fundamental prerequisite for a master teacher to have sufficient supporting occupations before they can be promoted to a higher rank. As such, on top of imparting the various ways of a master teacher, the Master Teacher Academy also provides supporting occupation classes for its students to take on * Grade-1 students are at 4-star pinnacle and half 5-star * Grade-2 students are at 5-star low-tier * Grade-3 students are at 5-star high-tier * Grade-4 students are at 5-star pinnacle * Grade-5 students are at 6-star low-tier * Grade-6 students are at 6-star ??? Ten Great Master Teachers Hongyuan Master Teacher Academy is famed for its Ten Great Master Teachers. The Ten Great Master Teachers are all 6-star pinnacle master teachers, as well as the ten most authoritative elders in the academy. They oversee everything that happens in the academy. Those who had heard of the Master Teacher Academy would surely have heard of the Ten Great Master Teachers as well. This title was determined via a selection process among the master teachers in Hongyuan Empire and the surrounding Tier 1 Empires once every fifty years. As the title was conferred directly by the superior Conferred Empire Master Teacher Pavilion, the title was official and possessed true authority. As such, the Ten Great Master Teachers possessed exceptional standing, and even the emperor of Hongyuan Empire would have to pay respect to them in the capacity of a student. They were also entitled to the most valuable of resources of the Master Teacher Pavilion. There was no student who didn't take pride in becoming the student of any of the Ten Great Master Teachers… # Mo Zhu -Beast Tamer School # Xu Changqing -Martial Arts School # Wei Ranxue -Terpsichore School # Lu Feng -Apothecary School # Zhao Bingxu -Blacksmith School # Chen Chengxun -Formation Master School # Jiang Qingqin -Demonic Tunist School # Zhong Dingchun -Physician School # Song Danqing -Painter School # School Head Feng (His full name was never stated) -Celestial Designer School Schools In the Master Teacher Academy, students could choose to join one of the ten schools, and once they did so, they would have to put the corresponding supporting occupation as their second priority after master teacher. Naturally, joining a school would grant the students certain privileges as well. For example, if one were to join the Apothecary School, they would be able to purchase pills at a discounted price. If one were to join the Physician School, they would gain access to documents regarding the study of the human body, allowing them to build up a strong foundation in their cultivation. The Blacksmith School had valuable physical body cultivation technique manuals; the Beast Tamer School had private mountains filled with rare beasts; the Painter School had high-tier paintings that allowed one to calm their mind, enhancing their rate of cultivation… All in all, each school had their own strengths. Most students would usually choose based on their interest and proficiency in the occupation. After many years of development, the Master Teacher Academy has grown to consist of ten schools! They are namely : # Apothecary School # Blacksmith School # Celestial Designer School # Formation Master School # Painter School # Martial Arts School # Beast Tamer School # Physician School # Demonic Tunist School # Terpsichore School Student Organizations The academy has many student organizations, and every single one of them was established by the strongest students in the academy. * Ashen Moon Faction - Senior Long Cangyue - Grade-5 senior * True Helios Faction - Senior Xue Zhenyang - Grade-5 senior * Descending Lunar Faction * Demon Assembly Faction * Bewitching Devil Faction - Hu Yaoyao Category:Institution